College? Mysteries!
College? Mysteries! is the 20th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang's parents finally decide to send them to college and break up Mystery Inc. Can the gang fix this by solving a mystery threatening the director of Fernald College? Synopsis The gang get sent to college and try to get back into solving mysteries. The gang arrive back in Coolsville, right to their parents. They cannot explain what happened and why they are here. Their parents decide to send them all to college for they think they have been solving mysteries for way too long. They are all going to the same college, Fernald College. The gang begs with their parents but is settled. The next day everyone arrives at Fernald College. All their parents take them to the director to say that they will be here for now. Everyone doesn't want to but their parents insist, and they cannot break that promise to their parents. The gang meet up as soon as possible to see what they can do. The director comes and says that everything will be all right for the gang. Suddenly a ghost comes and the director runs away, chased by the ghost. The ghost tells him that he will be haunted until the college goes out of business. The gang run to the director. His name is John Gerrist. He tells them that ghost has been pestering him and the college for some weeks now, making more students go away and warn new ones. The ghost is the ghost of Bob Fernald, founder of the college. He is angry with the college and how it is run and wants to drive it out of business. The gang say they will figure out the mystery and help John. The gang decide to split up. Shaggy and Scooby will look around the classrooms, and the others will look around the fields and that part of the campus. So the gang splits up. Shaggy and Scooby arrive in the main part of the building and meet Silvia Frasting, a teacher here at the college. She wants to drive the college out of business because she doesn't want to be a teacher anymore and she hates John. She wants to be an inventor.She is very angry and runs away. Shaggy and Scooby find her weird and encounter the ghost, and run away. Meanwhile, the others are investigating on the campus. They meet Mr. Jasdag, the man who helped expand the college. He wants to shut down the college because he never got any thanks for expanding it. He leaves, dropping a white sheet of cloth. Velma wonders about this when Shaggy and Scooby come running along with the ghost, and everyone runs. A Scooby-Dooby doors moment happens during the chase scene, and when the gang get to John the ghost is gone. John asks if they have any suspicions, and the gang tell him about Silvia and Mr. Jasdag. Scooby finds a piece of hair which is white, same color as the ghost. Shaggy then finds a piece of metal seemingly like an invention for flying. Velma tells Fred to set a trap. This trap involves Shaggy dressed as John and then running towards the statue on the lawn. There the ghost will be tripped and then push a secret button on the lawn which will make a cage fall on him. The trap works and the ghost is unmasked. It was Silvia. She wanted to shut down the college. John Gerrist can't thank the gang enough and organizes a ceremony for them. At the ceremony, everyone's parents are there, even Scooby's, and also the people on campus. John gives each member of the gang a medal and speaks a speech just for them. He then says they can and should continue solving mysteries forever, and he has high hopes for them. The episode ends with everyone clapping and the gang going off in the Mystery Machine into whatever mysteries will await them for the rest of their lives-solving mysteries together as a gang! Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of Bob Fernald Suspects *John Gerrist *Silvia Frasting *Mr. Jasdag Culprits Locations *Fernald College Notes/trivia *This is the final episode of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 and the final episode overall. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "It is with my great pleasure and honor to give Scooby-Doo and the gang medals of honor for saving me. Now, they may continue their mystery solving..." -'John Gerrist' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes